Found Backrooms Computer Files
These are computer files found in the backrooms. Here are some notable ones: itsawyou.txt *itsawyou.txt is a text file found on a hard drive laying around in level 2. *The file itself is said as follows: IT SAW YOU YOU STEPPED INTO THE BUNNYMAN'S LAIR LOST AND FORGOTTEN MEMORIES TRAPPED IN LITTLE BITS OF GLASS THEY SEE YOU YOU'LL NEVER BE THE SAME HELP OTHERS RECOVER YOUR MIND J IS LIFE *The last 3 words written on the paragraph seems like the one who own this text file has been controlled by jerry, a blue parrot. *A new clue as to however built the backrooms, "bunnyman" no one knows who is the bunnyman & and what does he want. Some say he may be a supernatural being from the 19th century, while others connect him with the bunnyman bridge. VID-46283.avi *VID-46283.avi is a video file found in a computer from a outpost in level 5. *The video starts with a man telling us to go on a tour through the backrooms, the first levels he entered were 1, 2, 4 and 5. *However the video cuts to an unknown level, it appears to be a crawlspace however if you look closely you can see a time capsule in the dirt. *The camera man approaches the capsule to reveal it is a box, he says he's not sure if he could open it and remains untouched. *He opens the box briefly to show that it contains a victorian doll, the video then skips to 3 minutes later, he says that he has a bit of a rat problem so he sets up rat traps all over the level. *He notices a hole on a brick wall, he shines his flashlight inside it and sees a dress & bits of red hair. *He puts the thing out to reveal that it's actually a vintage clown doll, the camera man shocked sees the victorian doll again now in the clown's arm. *The camera man decides to check if the victorian doll is still there but sees a black hand reaching out for the dolls, he turns his camera to show that it's actually a skin-stealer. *He then screams as the skin-stealer grabs the dolls, he backs away from it and his hand was caught in one of the rat traps. *He then looks at the dolls now dropped on the ground with the skin-stealer disappeared, he points out that the dolls are still there however there is a flash in the video, pause it at the right time and you'll see the clown doll bleeding from the eyes. *He then runs to check on the box however in one instance his head gets hit by the ceiling, glitching occurs and you could hear the sound of clanking as he walk past the rat traps. *He then reaches the box and opens it only to find another vintage clown doll, it appears to be bald and has a big red lump on his head. *He is surprised to see the doll as he hold his head that is bleeding, finally he passes out dropping the camera if you look closely you can see a figure wearing a suit and tie, his head appears to be that of a bunny it has black fur and it's eyes appeared to be hollow as the video ends with him smiling. *Nobody knows what happened to the camera man in the video after pass out, they think the video is staged and fake or is it. *This is the first time a skin-stealer & the bunnyman were shown on camera. ifoundsomething.ogg * This very short audio file was found on a computer file in Level 4. * The audio starts out with a 13 year old boy's voice stating that he found an entity, and it found him. This is what he stated in full. Keep in mind that this was recorded on a tape. BEGIN TAPE So, I found something in this level, and I think it saw me. It was all tall and weird, and it was just pitch black. It has some sort of necklace of teeth on it, too. I don't know what this thing is. I really hope it doesn't find me... I think I can hear it... speech END TAPE * Some people have theorized that this is the same boy that came across Level 4.5, but we do not know that for sure. * This aforementioned "thing" he found was a tall, pitch black monster that had supposedly has horrible features. These could be the "Tooth Fairies" that are on Level 4.5. * This could be the answer to how the boy went missing on that Level. * For more information on Level 4.5, visit this link right here. stalked.txt * see.txt is a text file found in a security monitor on a desktop-table in Level 0 * The files has only one sentence: THE STALKER IS BEEN STALKED BACKROOM ETERNITY * The author of the file is unknown * The monitor itself is connected to about 20 dome cameras scattered around the backrooms in the radius of 2~3 Kilometer. backrooms.eial * backrooms.eial is an unknown file type and file found on "The End" library computer. * It is found on the bookmarked section of the internet browser. * Attempting to open this file in notepad will show you an enourmous map layout structure of a strange device with a place resembling the backrooms on it. Keeping this open for too long causes a computer crash and complete hardware failure for unknown reasons. * The origin of the file is currently unknown * This one file has caused a debate among many of the backrooms groups about what the backrooms really are. MORE WILL BE COMING SOON.Category:Unconfirmed